This invention is generally directed to a carrier device which is used to secure containers together to form a package having novel zip strips for allowing the quick and easy removal of the containers from the carrier device one at a time or in rapid succession.
Currently, several types of carrier devices can be found in the art for securing containers together into a package. Some of these carrier device provide quick release structure for allowing a consumer to quickly and easily release the containers from the carrier device.
One such carrier device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,602 which discloses a container carrier device that holds six cans in a package array. The carrier device is positioned near the top of each can. A zipper strip is provided on the carrier device and is positioned between the rows of cans. A consumer releases the cans from the carrier device by tearing the zipper strip. When the zipper strip is torn, the carrier device creates two sets of packages, each consisting of three cans.
One problem which arises with this type of quick release carrier device is that when the zipper strip is torn, two separate packages are formed which may be undesirable for handling the cans.
Another such carrier device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,441 which discloses a tear-open container carrier device that holds a plurality of cans in a package. Each can is held within a container encircling band. Zip strips are provided on the carrier device exterior to the container encircling bands. A consumer releases the cans from the carrier device by tearing the zip strips. The removal of the strip ruptures each individual band.
The present invention presents a novel quick release structure or zip strip for a carrier device which allows the containers to be released from the carrier device one at a time or in succession.